


Always

by maderi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 22:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maderi/pseuds/maderi
Summary: Betrayed.Gabriel had betrayed him.Had left him to die in the burning rubbles of the Swiss headquarters.His soulmate had left him.Jack woke with a start. Sweat soaking the sheets beneath him, chilling him to the bone in the dead cold of night. His breathing was erratic, out of control. He was having a panic attack he knew he couldn’t stop.





	Always

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mifune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mifune/gifts).



> Merry Christmas!

_Betrayed._

_Gabriel had betrayed him._

_Had left him to die in the burning rubbles of the Swiss headquarters._  
_His soulmate had left him._  


Jack woke with a start. Sweat soaking the sheets beneath him, chilling him to the bone in the dead cold of night. His breathing was erratic, out of control. He was having a panic attack he knew he couldn’t stop.

The open room closed in on him and he could once more smell the fire of the burning building, feel the heavy rubble against his body. He could hear the desperate shouts flying over his head, the flames whisking in the otherwise quiet night. But all Jack could think about was Gabriel. Somewhere in this rubble lay Gabriel’s body.

_Was he dead?_

_Was he hurt?_

_Where was he?_

They’d been in the lower levels of the headquarters when an explosion had shook the building. Gabriel had been telling him about spies among the agents of Overwatch and Blackwatch, about traitors on the UN council, about Talon and how he’d infiltrated them. Shortly after, Gabriel had pushed him through one of the massive floor to ceiling windows and then everything had turned yellow, orange and red. Then pitch black and Jack couldn’t see anything anymore.

He didn't know how much time had passed when he came too again. Moving his legs turned out to be more painful than anything he had ever experienced before, something was definitely broken by the heavy object holding his thighs down. He wheezed as he tried to move the rubble, arms shaking painfully as his strength weakened even more. After a few more pushes, he finally managed to shove the heavy object off of him.

Jack curled in on himself for a second before his lungs stung with all the heavy smoke that surrounded him. He got up on shaky legs, supporting his heavy and hurting body on the rubble around him. His eyes watered with more than tears, and as his hand wiped at them, another burning sensation made itself known. His face was on fire and as he looked down on his hands, he saw that they were covered in blood. Something had sliced across his face, but the swelling made it almost numb after the initial realization.

Gabriel.  
Jack needed to find Gabriel, but as he searched through the burning ruins, no sign of the other man could be found. They’d been standing so close to each other before the explosion, but Gabriel had pushed him through the window and after that Jack had blacked out. The fear on the other mans face were etched into his memory.

Gabriel had been afraid. An emotion that didn’t cross the older mans face very often. Throughout the years, Jack had only seen it twice. Once in SEP when Jack almost kicked the dirt and once more when an omnic had almost killed him. Gabriel had been livid, ordering surgeons around to get to Jack first.  
Jack smirked at the memories of Gabe’s frantic face, his normally calm voice rising to a barking shout. In SEP, Gabriel already knew that they were soulmates, Jack had been a little slow on the uptake, but Gabe, Gabe knew.

When the omnic had pierced a hole through Jack’s body, he’d seen that face again. The omnic, he’d been told, had been unrecognizable when Gabriel was done with it. The rest of the team had been ordered to get Jack to safety as Gabe raised hell on the lone omnic.

Jack’s heart squeezed painfully as the thought of Gabriel being dead entered his mind full force.

He’d been searching for the better part of an hour when he finally collapsed out of sheer exhaustion, his heavy body crumbling to the ground with a loud thud. Tears pricked his eyes as the smoke danced around him. Jack managed to turn around, staring up at the dark clear sky, the stars twinkled so beautifully and it pained him that he’s never get to watch them with Gabriel again. He would never get to see the mischievous twinkle in Gabe’s eyes when the older man had done something he shouldn’t have. He’d never again get to feel Gabriel’s soft lips kissing his before whispering a soft “I love you”. He’d never again get to feel his soulmate.

 

A few moments later, Jack blacked out again.

 

*

 

He had awoken on the outskirts of the woods, face stitched up and leg splinted. But most surprising; Gabriel’s dog-tags were entwined around his wrist, tags resting in his closed fist.

He now knew that Gabriel lived, that Gabriel had betrayed them. Had betrayed him and for the umpteenth time Jack curse himself for giving in to all this soulmate bullshit.

Standing up from the drenched bed, Jack walked over to the big window of his rented room. Outside cars flew by and neon lights blinked from buildings surrounding the city, but Jack was blind to them all as he noticed the billboard across the street from the hotel. A flashing video clip of happy couples played on the eight story screen, displaying cutting age technology to finding your soulmate.

Jack sneered as he pushed the button that would close the blinds on his window. This whole “find your soulmate” thing was a load of crap. Jack’s parents had met through one of the companies offering a fingerprint match, and see where that had lead them.

Jack was born not long after his parents had found each other and married. He didn’t remember much from his childhood, but he remembered the fights, the loud shouting and the disagreements that would go on for days on end. His parents had been the worst match in the history of soulmates, and they were the main reason Jack didn’t believe in soulmates.

When Gabriel had come around, Jack’s heart had skipped violently. And no matter how much Jack wanted to deny it, it had been love at first sight. Gabriel had walked into room like a dark cloud, commanding everyone’s attention. He was to be their superior officer, the leader of that particular group and Jack knew that he was screwed.

But Gabriel had been calm and nice from the beginning. Jack had been the youngest one and therefore the last one to get to choose a room. Just his luck that he’d have to share a room with Gabriel.

SEP had been a living hell, but it was made slightly tolerable because of Gabriel’s friendship. They were constantly being pushed to their limits when they weren’t getting shot up with various drugs or experimented on.

It was first after a round of shots nearly killed Jack, that Gabriel had confessed. He had known they were soulmates since the beginning of SEP, but given Jack’s displeasure every time the topic of soulmates popped up, he’d kept it a secret from him, hoping that maybe Jack would fall in love with him naturally.

Jack hadn’t admitted that he already loved Gabriel, but he’d reluctantly agreed to entering a relationship with Gabriel. He’d expected everything to change, that they’d start fighting and yell at each other, just like his parents had. But as the years ticked by and nothing changed, Jack finally relaxed and fully gave himself to Gabriel.

They’d been good together, the best in every way and as the years went by, they eventually married. The omnic crisis ended and their roles got reversed, but they built Overwatch together, built it to be the strongest organization in the world.

Then Switzerland had happened.

Jack shook his head as he opened the room’s mini fridge, getting out all the small bottles of whiskey, dumping them on the bed. He needed something strong to cover his failure. To think he’d walked into the same trap as his parents had, and for what? The promise of unconditional love?

He slid down to the floor at the end of the bed, reaching up for the first bottle and emptying it in one go. They weren’t enough to get him even remotely tipsy, but it was all he had at the moment. In a couple of hours he needed to be on his way anyway.

 

*

The code that Jack had deciphered three weeks ago, gave the coordinates to an old warehouse. Apparently it had been an old research facility that Talon used long ago. Today it lay deserted and rusting, the equipment falling apart below the many layers of dust. They must have left in a hurry.

Moving in, Jack held his pulse rifle close to his body. The old warehouse was almost too quiet, giving him a bad feeling. Jack had been set up before, but by some miracle, he’d always gotten away more or less unharmed.

Snooping around the old rusted warehouse proved difficult. The metal was rusted, stairs falling apart and there weren’t really anywhere safe to step. Jack tried his damndest to be quiet, but the floors creaked beneath his significant weight.

Suddenly he heard another creak, not too far from him. He raised his pulse rifle, readying it to shoot at whoever else had entered the warehouse. It didn’t take long before a team of six agents sneaked around a corner, they were undoubtedly Talon agents, bearing the black uniform and masks with the emblem on their right shoulders.

Jack tried his best to crouch down, to keep out of sight, but his weight made the floor creak and in a matter of seconds the Talon agents had opened fire on him, forcing him out of his little hideaway.

He ran as fast as he could back the way he had come from, managing to dodge every bullet sent after him. He was left with the only option of crossing the catwalk, sending him straight into the line of fire. But if he could only manage to get across the bridge, he would enter a new section of the warehouse. So Jack took his chances and ran, bullets flying round him and the bridge whining unhappily.

In a flash the bridge that Jack ran across groaned and cracked. The boards gave out under Jack’s left foot and suddenly he was falling. His pulse rifle caught on a strand of metal, yanking his arm painfully backwards as the rifle was forcefully snatched out of his hand.

Jack managed to land somewhat on his feet, but as he rose, he was quickly surrounded on all sides by Talong agents. They didn’t give him the chance to get on his feet before they charged. Kicking out behind him, Jack managed to hit one of them hard enough to crash into the agents behind him. Looking up, he saw a baton flying towards his face. It cracked and sparked with high voltage as it hit the side of a wall, but Jack was too slow to see the second one coming from behind him.

He groaned painfully as the high voltage coursed through his skull, making his massive body crumble to a heap at the ground. Jack could hear the agents laughing smugly at his twitching form.

‘Don’t black out. Don’t black out.’ Jack repeated to himself.

Blacking out now would certainly be the end of him. Talon had been hunting him since he took up the vigilante status, to be honest, they had been hunting both Gabe and Jack for as long as he could remember. They got to Gabe, they were damned well not getting him!

Thrashing wildly, Jack got up to his feet, only to get smacked down again. This time by a blow to his upper back, making him collapse on the floor once more.

"Someone cuff that idiot before he gets away!” one of the agents shouts and shortly after, Jack’s arms were forced behind his back and cuffed all the way up to his biceps. His legs suffered the same treatment, getting some kind of stasis cuffs.

Jack was carried like a pork ready to get bbq’ed outside of the warehouse, where a big transporter was readying to land before them. He was dumped unceremoniously to the floor of the transporter, shoved away to a seat at the end and seatbelted in. His bound hands were giving him grief as they lay squeezed behind his back, and for a second Jack had enough clarity to really feel afraid.

“Not as high and mighty now, are we Mr. Strike Commander Sir?” one of his captors sneered at him.

His breath left his body in a rush as the same man punched him hard in his stomach. Jack groaned painfully as the blow blossomed throughout his entire body.

“Gonna treat you real nice” the man whispered as he yanked Jack’s head back by his hair.

Jack could hear the flicker of a switchblade being released before the first prickle of pain bloomed across his chest. The fucker had sliced through his jacket, etching a long line across his chest. Jack hissed at the sting it left.

“Mmmmh sweet, sweet sounds..” the man teased as yet another line was etched into his skin, this time by his ribs.

The blows of the knife were slowly moving downwards, closer and closer to a place where Jack wanted no knife to ever venture.

He hissed again, feeling tears prickle at his eyes behind the visor, as the blade sliced a line on his inner thigh. The man grinned as he pushed a thumb none too gently against the wound, making Jack growl as the stinging intensified.

Jack could hear shouting and hysteria from behind the man in front of him, but the gleam in the other man’s eyes worried him a whole lot more than whatever it was that was going on behind him. It wasn’t until a pair of very familiar shotguns being fired that Jack looked away from the man in front of him, only to stare into the bone mask of Reaper.

The Reaper was fuming, smoke emanating from everywhere as a low angry growl could be heard from beneath the mask. His shotguns pointed directly at the man in front of Jack.

The man rose slowly from his crouching position, dropping his blade to the floor as his arms came up in surrender.

“Easy now, big guy.” he soothed to the pissed off mass of black cloudy bulk.

Reaper only cocked his head as both shotguns went off, blowing the man’s head clean off. Reaper didn’t waste any time releasing jack from the belts strapping Jack to the seat, and with little warning he shadowstepped them out of the transporter.

*

As a super soldier, Jack didn’t get sick very often. But as Gabriel released them out of his shadowstep, Jack felt the need to throw up. His head pounded fiercely and his stomach felt queasy.

Reaper collapsed to the floor beside him. His body hitting the floor hard, making the bone mask that he wore, slip off and clatter across the floor. What looked back at him through hooded eyes, took Jack’s breath away.

Jack had long dreamed about how his reaction to seeing Gabriel’s face again would be, but nothing had prepared him to what he saw now.

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost, Jackie..” Gabriel huffed out, laughing softly as he smirked.

Jack was powerless to say anything. Gabriel hadn’t aged a day since Jack last saw him in Switzerland. He had the same boyish smirk, the beautiful twinkling brown eyes that formed small dancing crows-feet every time he smiled. His lips were full, if not a little bit chapped at the moment.

It didn’t take long though before Jack’s seething rage reminded him of all the heartache the last six years had given him. Gabriel had left him. Had betrayed him.

Gabriel obviously noted the change in emotions from Jack. He rose up to a sitting motion and crawled over to where Jack still laid. He leaned over, releasing two of Jack’s stasis cuffs, leaving the ones around his biceps. Jack clenched his fists and rotated his wrists, thankful to get some movement in them again. But his mood was sour as he sat up, frowning angrily at Gabriel.

“Oh so that’s how it is, huh?” Jack seethed through clenched teeth.

Gabriel just nodded in reply to Jack’s anger.

“Move your ass and I’ll give you a pillow to sit on.” he said.

Gabe’s rich and rusty voice washed over Jask like a bucket of water and just like that, Jack longed for Gabriel once more.

“Why’d you do it, Gabriel?” Jack’s voice broke on Gabriel’s name.

The older man hunched his shoulders almost in defeat at Jack’s words, but he remained quiet. Instead took a hold of Jack’s biceps, lifting him up to a standing position with ease.

“If I release you from the cuffs, will you give me your word that you’ll not attack me, that you’ll sit quietly and listen to what I have to say?” Gabriel asked, eyes pleading with Jack’s blue ones.

Jack almost growled, but he gave a court nod as a reply, following Gabriel’s every move as he one by one deactivated the stasis cuffs binding Jack immobile. He massaged his arms as they were released, groaning with pain as the blood finally flowed back into them.

“Speak!” Jack ordered when he got the feeling back in his hands again.

“ I already told you back in Switzerland. Do you remember any of it?”

“ I remember you leaving me. You patched me up and left. You deserted me, deserted us. You left, leaving me to wonder if you had actually died.” Jack almost shouted back at Gabriel.

Gabe flinched at Jack’s anger. It hit home more than he’d like to admit.

“Yes.” He said instead, and with the words he could see Jack deflating. His hand felt behind him as he seemed to lose balance, and with a thud he fell to the ground, hands coming up to hold his head, propping his elbows up on his knees.

A low whining could be heard from the man on the floor, and the sight almost killed Gabriel right there. He wanted to go over to Jack, to comfort him, to tell him that everything would be alright. But he knew how hotheaded Jack could be, and he needed Jack to focus right now.

“ I need you to listen Jack. For the past ten years I have been working for Talon. They had already infiltrated the UN and Overwatch when I first noticed it. I thought we had time enough to gather enough information to take them down, but they moved too fast.” Gabriel sighed.

“They arranged for Kings Cross to burn, for Gerard’s death and for Amèlie’s kidnapping. Then Ana happened and before I knew it, they moved forward with the Swiss headquarters, bringing it down on our heads. I wasn’t supposed to be there that night, you know this. But you weren’t either!” Gabriel's voice rose as his brows furrowed.

“What were you doing there, Jackie?” he pleaded, eyes glistening with unshed tears.

“The UN called me in last minute.” Jack whispered, actually registering the words Gabriel said this time. He had already figured out that the UN was corrupted, that they’d had something to do with the fall of Overwatch. But for them to have been working with Talon was more than Jack could comprehend.

“Fuck…” Gabriel cursed as his hand came up to his face.

“Yeah..” Jack agreed.

“ I couldn’t leave you to die, Jacke. I lo…-” Gabriel cut himself off.

“Guess that doesn’t matter anymore.” he sighed as he turned around, stripping his coat, throwing it on a chair in the corner of the room.

“Where are we?” Jack asked, deciding to ignore Gabriel’s confession.

“It’s a safe house bunker I sat up before going after Talon all those years ago. We’ll be safe here, but I’m afraid we’re stuck for a couple of days. After that you can go back to your recall.” Gabriel grunted.

“And you? Where will you go after this?” Jack questioned, looking up at Gabriel from across the room.

“I blew my cover saving you. I’ll find somewhere to go. Don’t worry about me.” he smiled back at Jack, though his smile didn’t reach his eyes.

“I’ll take a shower. If you’re hungry, there’s water in the kitchen and MRA’s in the cupboards. There’s clothes in the dresser over there.” Gabriel pointed to a big old dresser by the wall, before turning around and closing the door to what Jack assumed was the bathroom.

The quiet unnerved Jack. He could hear water falling from Gabriel’s body inside the bathroom, but that was the only sound coming from the bunker. Jack’s head was ringing with the information he’d just recieved. Deep down, he’d known that Gabriel would never betray him, but the evidence and his hurt feelings had clouded his judgement enough to blacken his memory and trust in Gabriel.

Jack sat down at the edge of the bed, head bowing to rest on his arms. He missed Gabriel so much and now that the man was here, alive and in front of him, Jack wanted nothing more than to kiss those lips that he’d dreamed about for the past six years.

But Gabe had seemed so cold, as if he didn’t care about their relationship, their marriage, didn’t care about what Jack felt. His words didn’t reflect his body language though.

As Gabriel stood there talking to him, Jack noted that his body was turned towards Jack, even if his back was turned to him. Gabriel’s body wanted. His eyes had pleaded, but he had resisted because of Jack.

Jack sighed tiredly as he removed his ruined leatherman’s jacket, throwing it to the corner by the dresser. His undershirt was next in line, and Jack had to wince as the dried blood around his cut stuck to his shirt. The wounds opened and fresh beads of blood ran down Jack’s chest and abdomen.

He rose to remove his ruined pants too, popping the buttons and opening the zipper before pulling them down around his knees. He sat down at the edge of the bed again as he worked to open his boots. He didn’t hear the bathroom door open before a set of tanned, warm hands held his own shaking ones still.

Jack looked up into Gabriel’s beautiful brown eyes, and for once they were dancing when they met Jack’s blue gaze. Jack licked his lips as he stared at Gabriel, his warm hands covering Jack’s as he crouched in front of him. Small beads of water were running down his bare chest, his wet curly hair falling onto Gabe’s forehead. Jack was mesmerized by how handsome Gabriel still was.

He lifted his hand from below Gabriel’s, resting it on Gabe’s cheek. He smiled as as he saw Gabriel’s pupils dilate at the touch. Leaning down, he felt the other man’s hot breath ghost over his lips, before they finally met in a soft push. Gabriel’s eyes fell shut as he whimpered at the touch. Jack wasn’t sure if he made a sound too, but at that moment, he didn’t really care. He had finally come home after six long lonely years.

Gabriel pushed Jack back on the bed, positioning him at the head as he removed the rest of Jack’s clothing.

Jack moaned as Gabriels lips brushed through his inner thighs, his mouth lightly sucking the crook of his thigh, sending tingles through his body. Jacks hands reached down to run his hands through Gabriel’s messy hair, long fingers catching on knots now and then.

Gabriel was driving him mad with his slow teasing. His cock twitched heavily on his stomach, pre-come seeping from his slit as Gabe’s hot breath ghosted across it.

“Having a good time, sunshine?” Gabriel’s voice teased, moist, hot breath teasing his heavy balls.

“Shu-shut up…” Jack gasped back, unable to reply with his usual snark.

Gabriel’s fist curled around the base of Jacks cock instead, bending it down towards his mouth. A hot breath met the head before a warm and wet tongue teased his foreskin. Jack whimpered as his sensitive head was teased by Gabe’s mustache, ever so softly touching the over sensitive skin as his foreskin was sucked between Gabe’s swollen lips, tugging ever so slightly at it.

“Gha.. Gabe!” Jack panted desperately.

Gabriel just hummed as he enveloped Jack’s shaft into his warm, wet mouth, sucking him down his throat in one fluid motion. Jack’s back lifted from the mattress as his hands gripped tightly at the sheets beneath him.

Jack swore as Gabriel laughed the best he could with a cock down his throat, sending the most intoxicating vibrations down Jack’s shaft. Stars were dancing before Jack’s eyes and his head pounded impossibly hard as Gabriel swallowed, tightening the already small passage even more.

Then in a flash, Gabriel let up and moved off of his cock, big fist once more branded around Jack’s base, swollen lips mouthing at the angry head, painting pre-come across Gabriel’s beautiful lips. And as he stared up at him, Jack was certain he’d never seen anyone or anything as beautiful as Gabriel.

“Let me have you?” Jack whispered pleadingly.

“Please, Gabriel.” he gasped. “ I need to feel you again.”

Gabriel stared up at him for a long time before he moved up Jack’s body, pre-come painted lips softly kissing Jack’s own. He moaned as he tasted himself on Gabe’s lips. The kiss was slow and soft as Gabriel’s forehead rested on Jack’s, his dark beautiful eyes staring back at Jack’s blue ones.

“Gonna get me ready, Jackie?” Gabriel breathed hotly against Jack’s moist lips

Jack groaned in reply. Just the thought of getting to taste Gabriel again, to feel him so intimately, set his body on fire. He moved a finger to the crease of Gabriel’s ass, teasing him in an up and downwards motion.

“Do you have any lube?” Jack gasped and Gabriel leaned over, reaching into the nightstand, pulling out a full bottle of lube, still in its wrapping.

“Living in high hopes?” Jack teased and Gabe crooked an eyebrow at him, challenging him to say more.

Instead Jack opened the bottle, coating three of his fingers before he reached back to Gabe’s ass, teasing lightly again. He moved his middle finger to stroke around Gabe’s tight pucker, and the man above him shuddered, upper body falling down on Jack’s chest. His wound opened slightly and the sting only made his arousal soar that much more.

He entered Gabriel slowly with one finger, biting his lower lip as Gabriel ass squeezed down on the intruder. He was so tight, so incredibly tight. Jack’s hips bucked involuntarily at the thought of sliding home once more. To feel Gabriel clench around him again.

“More, Jack… More” Gabriel gasped in his ear, hot and moist.

And Jack did as he was told. He slipped in a second finder, slowly pushing them in and out of the tight muscle. Gabriel groaned and his whole body shuddered with pleasure pain. He was getting impatient, thrusting his erect cock into the crook of Jack’s thigh.

“Now Jackie..” Gabriel whined.

“Bu…” Jack tried, but Gabriel growled.

So Jack coated his cock generously before positioning himself at Gabriel’s entrange and slowly, oh so painfully slowly entering his husband. The instant heat and tightness that surrounded him almost had Jack blowing his load right then and there. Gabriel’s hiss as Jack bottomed out almost did him in too, but shortly after, Gabriel started moving on his own accord.

Gabriel sat down firmly on Jack’s hips, hands splayed on Jack’s chest, eyes focused on his blue ones. He moved up and down on Jack’s cock, groaning and growling pleasantly. Jack couldn’t take it anymore, he had longed for this man for so many years. He had damned him to hell and back, cried in his sleep, he had tried to drink his memory away, but there was no denying it. He would always love and treasure this man above him. He truly was Jack’s soulmate and looking back, he’d done everything in his power to protect Jack.

He held Gabriel close to his body as he rolled them over, positioning Gabriel to lay on his back, spreading his thighs wide as the new position drove him deeper into the warm heat of Gabriel’s body.

“I love you, Gabriel” Jack said firmly, looking him in the eyes, making no room for the older man to misunderstand his meaning.

Gabriel gasped as his eyes filled with tears and he threw his head back, cock purting long ropes of come up his beautiful body. The tightening around Jack’s cock made him see stars, but it wasn’t before Gabriel opened his eyes and whispered back “I love you, Jackie.” eyes dancing, lips softly meeting his, that Jack felt the telltale tingle of his orgasm. The orgasm crashed through him full force as the love between them clicked once more and for the first time in six years, Jack felt complete.

He collapsed on top of Gabriel, body boneless and heart pounding, smile dancing in his own eyes. Looking down at Gabriel, he smiled softly. In his husbands eyes he saw the future so clear. They were going to be alright once more.


End file.
